Not exactly Arithmancy
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: "Even Trelawney can see that this would never work."


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HP.**

What in the damnable hell was she doing standing in the cold rubbing her mitten clad hands together while snow trickled down around her? Her head was covered by a bright red cap that hid her curly dark brown hair. Her full, pink lips stretched into a beautiful smile as the train came to a halt. She was freezing and ready to get herself into a house and buried underneath some covers. Her blue eyes scanned the growing crowd. When she didn't find a familiar face, Roxanne reached up and snatched her hat away. She exhaled loudly and angrily tossed the hat onto the floor as if it was the most disgusting thing to her at that moment.

A gloved hand landed on her head and drew her away from the tears on the brink of her eyes. She jolted straight and turned to find a familiar face grinning at her. Shame made her lower her eyes. His fingers moved over her hair so that his hand rested on her shoulder. Roxanne forced a smile and gazed at him.

"What are you doing here?" Her left eyebrow twitched.

"Well, a little bird told me that you'd be here." He smiled at her.

Swallowing, Roxanne rolled her eyes and began to walk away. His footsteps followed hers up the stairs and out into the bright lights of the London streets. She ignored the look a tall dark man sent her way and wrapped a tangerine colored scarf around her head. Her breath warmed her cheeks as she puffed air against the material of her scarf. The wind picked up slightly and caused her to stop short and close her eyes. Why was it so cold?

In the process of digging her ringing phone from within her jacket, Roxanne lost her scarf to a gust of wind. She glanced at the screen of her phone and fought the urge to toss it into the garbage before she shoved it back into her pocket and tried to tuck her hair into her coat. She was successful and wanted nothing but to get back to her flat and try to make sense of the photos she had taken the day before.

"Will you wait!" He grabbed her arm and stared at her incredulously.

"Why are you here?" She frowned at him.

His lips formed into a thin line as he leaned forward and wrapped her scarf around her neck. Her hand fell upon his and it took every fiber in her body for her to not hit him. He pulled her into a tight hug and pressed his face into her hair as she rested against him.

"Stop. Come on. You've been coming here twice a month for almost a year. He's not coming back, Rox."

She pulled away from him slightly and bit her lower lip. "He will come."

His mouth covered hers and pulled her thoughts down into the deep kiss that synchronized the beating of their hearts. He stared at her. "This is real! You can't throw your life away over a guy that never deserved you. Stop waiting."

She gently shoved him and bit her tongue to stop herself from insulting him. Shaking her head, Roxanne walked away until her caught her by the elbow. "Teddy!"

"Why can't you just let go?"

"Why can't you?" She gazed at him.

"Tell me you want to never see me again. I will go away forever." He licked his lips when she didn't speak. "Choose between me and Finnigan."

"What? This doesn't make sense, Teddy. It's too cold to be playing games out here." She rolled her eyes and started walking again.

Teddy walked beside her silently. "You're afraid." He shook his head as if the idea had just dawned upon him. "When I first asked, you started dating Malfoy. The second time, you go and date Finningan. At least you were smart enough to toss Malfoy after a few weeks."

"What was I with Colin, then?" Talking and walking in the cold was starting to make her chest burn.

"You were in love. He told you to wait here for him and he never showed. Stop waiting. Be with me!"

"Why? I've asked you why so often that I'm getting annoyed. You've been divorced twice and you can't hold a relationship for longer than two months." Roxanne shook her head and inhaled deeply.

"Because I'm not with you!"

"No children. Nothing to tie you to the world. What do you want with me?" Roxanne stopped walking. "Let's pretend that the only reason I show up at that platform is so that I can see you the few times you bother to show your face around me. Let's pretend I fabricated that stupid letter. Why do you only say these things when I'm here? Why?"

"I'm a coward. Okay? It was established when I abandoned Victoire at the altar. Please." He pulled her against him again and pressed his cheek against hers. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Roxie. Please. I want you. I know I can be great for you. Let's try. I won't hurt you."

Roxanne laughed as several tears raced down her cheeks. "You've already hurt me. I have to lie just to see you. Even Trelawney could see that this would never work."

"I want to try, Roxie. I genuinely give a shit about you." Teddy reached out and brushed his gloved fingers over her cheek. "Let's pretend I'm in love with you. This isn't arithmancy."

"Mmmm. My uncle hates you."

"Do you care?"

"You're almost forty."

"Do you care?" Teddy gave her a brilliant smile. "That's only ten years."

She sighed and rubbed her nose before looking at him. "All right."

"Thank Merlin."

Roxanne laughed and looked him straight in the eyes. "Oy, Lupin. I will be expecting this to lead to an eventual marriage and children."

He nodded and allowed himself to smile. "I think I can do that."


End file.
